


Perfect timing

by EvelynRiley



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRiley/pseuds/EvelynRiley
Summary: Betty thought she had the perfect life. The perfect family, friends and boyfriend. That all changed on her 17 th birthday.
Relationships: Adam Chisholm/Betty Cooper, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, veronica lodge/ Charles cooper
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Betty's life was pretty perfect at the moment. Sure her parents weren't around much but she had her brother, best friends and the most amazing boyfriend you could ask for. All Betty wanted was a big party for her 17th birthday. Lucky for her, her brother Charles and his best friend Jughead were all for planning the perfect party for her. They were only 2 years older, all three of them had been close since Charles and Jughead became friends in the first grade. They were having the party on the Friday night so it could go into Saturday her actual birthday.

"So Betts are you excited for your party?" Jughead asked.

He had always called Callie that since the first time he came over their house. The nickname didn't bother Betty she thought it was quite cute that he still called her that. Betty's boyfriend Adam on the other hand didn't like it. He hated how close they were and made it quite clear to Jughead where he stood.

"Sure am, I hope you have heaps of drinks" Betty said laughing.

"I'll be watching you Betts, not too much" Betty rolled her eyes.

This is how he was so over protective. It had been worse in the last 18 months since Betty had been dating Adam. Something seemed off with him. He wasn't the best influence on her either.

Betty excused herself to go upstairs and get changed. She had a short black dress. While she had been with Adam for 18 months they had never slept together. He never pushed her, his patience was something Betty admired. Betty had decided a while ago that tonight was going to be the night. Charles and Jughead would be so drunk they wouldn't disturb them.

Someone started knocking on the door, on the other side of the door were Betty's two best friends Veronica and Josie. They had been Betty's best friend for years. They do everything together, recently though Josie had been a bit distance. On the other hand Betty couldn't get rid of Veronica. She had it bad for Charles but of course Charles being a typical male had no idea what was actually going on. Betty had hoped she would finally make her move that night, she needed to act while he was single and fast.

Adam was the next one to arrive. In his hands he had a bunch of flowers and some jewellery, she was so happy. Their relationship couldn't be more perfect. He came over and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Tonight's the night baby" she whispered in his ear.

His eyes widened and a big grin came across his face.

" Well let's get this party over with"

There were red cups everywhere. Betty had no idea where the boys had gotten the alcohol from considering they both were underage. She found it best not to question them anymore.

The night passed quick it was now 11:30 and Betty was on the dance floor with Adam.

"Hey babe I will be back, just need to go do something" Adam explained.

"Don't leave me hanging for too long Adam, I might change my mind" she winked.

Veronica quickly walked over to Betty explaining what had happened so far that night. Charles had danced with her. For most people this wouldn't be a big thing but she had a thing for him for years. Charles came back and grabbed her hand dancing really close. Jughead was quick to walk over to Betty spinning her around.

Betty was more focused on her best friend and brother though. Laughing and dancing. Neither of them really looked like they had too much to drink.

"They look happy don't they Betts"

"Hmm it's nice to see, I've been waiting for that to happen for a while. Charles was just way too clueless" Betty laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Adam just walked off before I don't know where he is and there is only 5 minutes until I'm officially 17" she exclaimed.

"Well we better go find him then"

Even though Jughead wasn't the biggest fan of Adam. He made Betty happy so he just learnt to live with the fact she was dating a total jackass.

Betty went upstairs looking in each room. She looked down at her phone 12 am January 12. She smiled opening her door when she saw what was going on in there her smile dropped.

"Happy birthday to me" she choked out.

#

Betty just stood there with her mouth wide open. She had found Adam alright. He just happened to be under her apparent best friend Josie. Adam was the first one to realise Josie was there quickly jumping off of the bed. She was now standing behind him just smirking.

"Babe it's not what it looks like." Adam approached Betty and she was quick to step back.

"Get out. Both of you. Get the fuck out of my house" Betty yelled.

The music was so loud downstairs that no one had heard the argument upstairs. Both Adam and Josie picked up their clothes and made their way out. Quickly running down the stairs Adam had run into Jughead.

"Hey Adam, did Betts find you?" He said

"She's upstairs I gotta go" Adam was quick to move knowing if Charles or Jughead had found out what he had done they would kick his ass. Jughead just looked at him funny.

Jughead decided to check up on what was happening. He walked up the stairs to find Betty sitting in front of her door her head resting on her knees that were propped up. He sat down next to her and studied her face. She was a mess. Jughead wasn't quite sure what was going on or what to do.

"Do you want me to get Charles or one of the girls?" Jughead said as he pushed the hair she had in front of her face behind her ears.

"No I especially don't want to talk to Josie. Can you get rid of everyone I just want to lay down"

"Okay let's get you to bed then I will go downstairs"

Jughead grabbed her hand and took her in her bedroom. Jughead wasn't sure what had happened but the blankets from her bed were on the floor and the bed was a mess. Betty just looked at the mess in front of her remembering what had happened not long before. She pulled on Jughead hand that grabbed his attention.

"Can I please sleep in the spare room tonight, I really don't feel like being in here"

"Yeah alright I'll take the couch tonight. I think your brother has company" Jughead said with a disgusted face.

Meanwhile Charles and Veronicahad made there way to his bedroom. Just laying and talking with the occasional kiss. They were so into the conversation that they hadn't even noticed the music being turned off.

Jugheadsent everyone home. Clearing out the entire downstairs area. Charles was still no where to be seen although he had ideas of what was occupying him. He knew that couldn't be the reason Betty was upset she was all for a relationship between the two of them before. The house was an absolute mess and he made himself stay up late enough to at least pick up all of the cups off of the floor. They had planned on having the cake after midnight but instead it was just sitting on the side.

Betty woke up remembering what had happened the night before. She went downstairs to find Jughead sleeping on the lounge. The house was practically spotless. She decided to wake him up. She needed to talk to someone Veronica was no where to be found and she couldn't talk to Charles especially if she was going to mention the whole going to sleep with Adam thing. She started to poke him.

"Betts are you alright" He said rubbing his eyes. Betty sat down next to him.

"If I tell you something can you promise me that you won't tell anyone else, even Charles. He especially can't know" Jughead nodded.

"Well it was just Adam.."

The doorbell rang and Jughead opened it up to see Adam on the other side.

"Can I talk to Betty?"  
  


#

Jughead wasn't sure what to say. Betty was just about to explain the situation to him and now Adam turns up at the door. He looked back in her direction and she nodded her head. He moved out of the way allowing Adam to walk into the house.

"We can go to my room, I think we need to speak in private" Betty was giving him a death stare. Walking up the stairs and going into her room she was avoiding eye contact. They sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry Betty I didn't mean for that to happen"

"How long?" She said bluntly.

"Around 17 months" Betty started balling her eyes out.

"17 months? We had been together for 18. Why would you do this to me and especially my best friend" she started to raise her voice now becoming furious with this whole situation.

"She knew that you weren't going to give in that easily. She came to me one night and it just happened. We have been together ever since. Every time I told you I was at work I was with her"

Adamput his hand on Betty's thigh and started running them up and down. His hand got a little too close for Betty's comfort. When she tried to move he simply told her if she was up to it last night they could do it now. Betty had never seen this side of him. She was terrified. He put his hand over her mouth and began to take her pants off with the other. He had known her long enough to know both of the boys gave her her privacy. As long as she didn't make a noise they wouldn't come in. She began to struggle under him. His hand had slipped into into her underwear. She bit his hand and began to scream.

"Betts are you alright?" She heard Jugheadfrom the other side of the door. He wasn't taking his chances knowing the kind of guy Adam was. He opened the door to see him on top of Betty. Picking him up by the collar and pushing him against the wall.

"You son of a bitch, don't come near her again"

"I knew you always wanted her, you can have her after I'm done with her" Adamsmirked.

Betty was just sitting in the corner in the same position Jughead had found her the night before. He took Adam downstairs and pushed him out the door. While they were meant to be talking Charles and Veronica had come down saying they were going to breakfast. He honestly had no idea what to do but went back upstairs to see if she would tell him what was going on.

Jughead sat next to her and attempted to put his arm around her. She flinched and just stared at him.

"Betts what is going on" trying to soothe her the best way possible.

"Last night was going to be the night" she said tears rolling down her face. Jughead eyes widened.

"Okay, well then did he make do something last night?"

"No. I found him last night in my bedroom with Jos. Can you believe my best friend. I thought it was a drunken mistake but he just told me it's been going on for most of ourrelationship. Apparently I didn't give it up early enough for him. She didn't have a problem with spreading her legs."

"Betts that isn't okay. Nothing about this is okay. Charles and Ronnie have gone out to breakfast. I will go downstairs and make you some food"

Jughead was making breakfast when They walked in hand in hand. Jughead couldn't help but smile. His friend hadn't had a girlfriend since he was 16 when some high school girl had broken his heart. Jugheaddidn't want to ruin their mood but he knew that they needed to know. He sat them down and explained everything about the night before. Veronica sat there in shock. How could she do this to her. Charles looked like he was ready to kill someone. She decided to go upstairs to check on her best friend.

"I hope you have him a piece of your mind" Charles said annoyed.

"Don't worry bud I made it very clear he wasn't to come anywhere near her. You should have seen her though, she was terrified. After I got rid of him she wouldn't even let me touch her. The way he was treating her was absolutely disgusting, he said I could have her when he was done" Charles had realised for a while now that his best friend had a soft spot for his sister.

"Thank you though man, I'm glad you were here for her."

"Always will be" he said smiling.

Meanwhile Veronica had gone into Betty's room and went and laid down next to her on her bed.

"I'm so sorry Hun, I had no idea. I'm always here you know that right" Betty just nodded her head. She wasn't really in the mood to talk about it again and she knew that jughead would have filled them in on the details.

"So what happened with you and Charles?"

"Uh-uh we aren't talking about that for a few days. I'm here for you today that's all that matters." The minute Veronica had heard what had gone on she knew what she had to do. Whatever this thing was with Charles had to be out on hold for a few days at least. What was more important was making sure her best friend was alright. It was Charles sister after all so he would understand what needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" Veronica heard Charles ask as she walked down the stairs.

"She found out her best friend was sleeping with her boyfriend on her birthday. As you can imagine she is really upset. Maybe we should make her dinner tonight or something"

"I'm in, Jug you want to join?"

"Of course, she deserves something for her birthday. How about I rent some movies"

"Sounds good" Charles shrugged.

Jughead decided it was only right to ask the birthday girl what movies she wanted. When he went past her room she was throwing a whole bunch of things including the flowers Adam had gotten her the night into a bin. She had matches in her hands ready to burn it.

"Hey hey don't do that" He took the matches out of her hands and put them on the side. Putting his arm around. " I don't want you to hurt yourself".

"I just want it to all go away"she whispered. Betty was quick to put her head on his shoulders.

"I know, I know Betts. Hey we just wanted to ask if there was a movie you wanted to watch tonight. I know you haven't had the best birthday but we just wanted to do something" rubbing her back slowly.

She smiled. "Thanks Jug, anything you want will be okay"

"Do you maybe want to come with me to find something. We could grab some junk food too"

"Sounds good"

Jug and Betty were making there way down to the closest shop to grab all of the food She wanted. Jughead was determined to spread a little cheer on her birthday no matter what had happened. He was quick to grab her arm and pull her in the opposite direction Adam was walking down the road. This was something Betty didn't need to see. She was already so upset he couldn't handle seeing her get worse. He took her to the local candy shop. If there was one thing in this world she loved more than mike it was candy.

For the first time that day he had seen her smile. She was running around grabbing candy and shoving it in the basket. Jug didn't care how much it cost him. As long as she was happy he would be too.

They had always been close. They had always been so similar. Both easy going, fun loving people. She had always known how to make him smile. Jughead on the other hand had trouble with that especially now. The last few years had been awkward for him. He had always been over protective thinking it was because they had always been close. He had realised in this time that he had feelings for her. There was no way he was going to share this with anyone. He kept his feelings close to his chest, knowing that it could ruin everything.

When they had finished picking out the candy they had decided instead of renting a movie just decided to set up Netflix in the family room. When they had gotten home Veronica and charleshad gone out to pick up Betty' favourite. Pops.

"Oh BettyI almost forgot I got you a present" he pulled the present from the side table.

"You didn't have to do that"

Betty slowly opened the paper and saw a silver box. Inside was a locket that she had been looking at for months. Betty had pointed it out to Jugheadthinking he might say something to Charles about it. She turned it over and it had Betts engraved on the back of it. She had a massive smile on her face.

"I can't believe you remembered it Jug, it's beautiful. Thank you so much" she got up from her seat and jumped into his arms. This is all he ever wanted her to be happy.

"Not a problem"

Veronica and Charles had walked through the door and sat in the family room with Jughead and Betty. They had sat on seperate couches. As the night went on Betty ended up falling asleep on Jughead's ' shoulder. The only person still awake was Charles. He looked over at his best friend and sister and just wished that he would have acted on the feelings that Jughead guessed were there years ago.

#

The weekend went relatively quickly. Charles, Veronica and Jughead did their best to try and distract Betty from what happened. There was no way of avoiding it now. It was Monday and she had to go to school. Betty knew it was going to be hard. She knew that people would talk but at some point she had to face up to it.

Charles had a morning class so Jugheaddrove the girls to school. Veronica got out of the car while Betty just there there staring towards the school gates. She began twitching her hands in her lap. When she looked again she saw Adam and Josie walking through the gates. She wasn't the only one to notice it Jugheadlooked over at her.

"I didn't actually think they would turn up. Maybe I was just hoping they would skip"

"you know Charles said you could stay home. I don't have class today I can drop you back"

"Thanks Jughead but I have to face up to this at some point"

He grabbed her hands, she shot up looking straight at him. "Betty if you need anything call me" she nodded.

As she got out of the car Veronica grabbed her hand. Betty was so great full to have a friend like Veronica, someone who would do anything for her. She had always known she was there but it was made more clear the weekend that had just past. As they walked through the school gates a few people were staring and Betty could hear whispers.

"Betty it's okay, once everyone knows the real story this will stop" Veronica tried her best to reassure her but she knew it was only a matter of time before they ran into their former best friend.

Betty was greeted at her locker by Adam with a very smug looking Josie behind him. She wanted to ignore them but all she could see was the image of her on top of him.

"So Betts, how was you birthday" Josie questioned.

"It was great actually. I got to spend the day with people who actually care about me" Bettywasn't falling into the trap that she wanted her too, she knew she had used the nickname just to annoy her. She wasn't going to admit it was one of the worst birthdays she had ever had.

"Let me guess that Jughead kid was there?"

Betty just stared at her wondering where she was taking this. She had been friends with Herfor years, she knew the kind of friendship that Betty and jughead had.

"Actually yeah he was. It's nice to have a loyal friend"

"Told you honey" she looked over at Adam. "I knew she was cheating on you"

At this point Betty's blood was boiling. "Jughead and I are just friends. Unlike the two of you when I'm in a relationship I stay faithful"

Adam was a bit confused as to what was going on. Just after he had started dating Betty, Josie came to him one night upset that her friend was cheating on him. She had fed him lies all the time about Jughead. Nobody knew this was the real reason Adam hated Him. He hated him not because of their friendship but because Josie had told him they were sleeping together.

"What do you mean? Aren't you with him"

"I've never been with him. Ever. Jughead has been one of the only reliable people in my life. I thought the list was longer but hey I crossed two people off after Friday. Now if you can excuse me I have to go" pushing past him.

Betty wasn't sure what adam was talking about. Charles had class this morning so there was only one person to pick her up. She reached down to her pocket and text the one other person she knew would drop everything to come.

Betty: Hey Jug, can you please come and get me I can't stay here all day

Jughead: Of course Betts, I will be right there

If there was one person who could save her right now it was jughead .

#

As Jughead's car pulled up at the front of the school Betty walked as fast as she could over to it. She entered the car quietly but could see out of the corner of her eye Jughead staring at her.

"Thanks for coming"

"It's fine Betts, your house?"

"Yes please I just need Netflix and ice cream, will you please stay with me"

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" He grabbed her hand and laced them. Bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. The rest of the car ride was full of comfortable silence.

Betty thought the best part of being around Jughead was the fact that he never pushed her to do anything. If she didn't want to talk about something he would just be there. He was always there no matter what. When she really thought about even though he never liked Adam he never once tried to force her to choose between the two of them like Adam wanted her to.

Jughead'shead was all over the place.

Just sitting now on the couch resting her head on his shoulder everything felt right. After they had finished the tub of ice cream they fell asleep in each other's arms. Charles had arrived home from his morning classes to find his best friend and sister close. Part of him was annoyed the other part was happy that he was there for her, Betty needed that right now. Not long after Veronicacame home.

"How long have these two been like this?" Pointing at them

"Since before I got home. They are a little too comfortable for my liking"

"Oh come on Charles you know he likes her, it doesn't take a genius to work it out. Sooner or later she will figure out her feelings too. So let's get out of the house so when they wake up they have some space"

"Do you know what kinds of things they could get up to if they were left alone. I'm not letting that creep stay here with my sister"

Veronica sighed. "That creep is your best friend and you know he is going to treat her right, now we are leaving now or I'm not sleeping with you for a week"

"You wouldn't do that"

"Try me buddy, you little sister who happens to be my best friend needs this. She needs to realise what she is truly feeling"

"Ugh fine"

Charles and Veronica left for Veronicashouse. Shortly after Betty woke up. She looked up to find Jughead laying there she couldn't help but stare at him. She hadn't realised before how attractive he was. Jughead had been the one constant person in her life beside Charles and Veronica. He was one of the only people who actually cared for her. Her parents were rarely around and she had found out that only one of her close friends were actually that.

Could she had chosen the wrong guy to be with this whole entire time?  
  



End file.
